kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Odin (Zi-O)
This unnnamed man transformed into . He is also the hidden true antagonist of Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. History In 2019, the Mirror World's Rider Battle is started again. An unknown man gave Tatsuya the Another Ryuki Watch, allowing him to become Another Ryuki. With its power, Tatsuya started killing people to gather life energy to save the life of his beloved Sara. However, unexpectedly Kamen Rider Ryuki reappeared in the real world, confronting Tatsuya and giving the Ryuki and Knight Watches to Zi-O and Geiz, who stop Tatsuya's rampage. The user of Odin's deck then reveals himself and transforms, confronting Zi-O and Geiz directly. He boasts about the power of the three Survive cards in his Gold Visor, which would render him invincible. However, the power of the Ryuki and Knight Ridewatches erase two of the Survive Cards, allowing Zi-O and Geiz to finally defeat and kill Odin, who vanished into nothingness. His last words were "Yui..." Kamen Rider Odin Kamen Rider Odin Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Odin. *'Rider Height': 205 cm *'Rider Weight': 100 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 350 AP (17.5 t) *'Kicking Power': 500 AP (25 t) *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 4 seconds *'Eyesight': 20 km *'Hearing': 25 km Special Abilities: *'Advent: Goldphoenix': 8000 AP (400 t) *'Gold Sabers': 4000 AP (200 t) *'Gold Shield': 4000 GP (200 t) *'Eternal Chaos': 10000 AP (500 t) Kamen Rider Odin is Shiro Kanzaki's representative in the Rider Fight. He is contracted to Goldphoenix. His Visor, the , is a staff that can also hold all three Survive Advent Cards after the wings on its upper section are opened. When this is done, Odin becomes immortal. Odin's parameters are the highest out of all of the 13 Riders, including those in Survive Form. This was done by Kanzaki to ensure that Odin would win the Rider Fight and grant him his wish. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Odin can arm himself with the , a pair of swords derived from the tips of Goldphoenix's wings. His Guard Vent equips him with the , a shield derived from Goldphoenix's tail. By using his Final Vent, Odin can execute his finisher, Eternal Chaos, in which Goldphoenix grabs onto Odin's back, flies with him into the air, and rams into the opponent. For this incarnation of Odin, a variation of this finisher exists where Odin merely sends Goldphoenix forward to ram into the opponent, whilst he himself does not directly engage in the attack. Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Gold Visor - Odin's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Behind the scenes Portrayal Tsuyoshi Koyama, who voiced the previous incarnations of Odin, also voiced this version and this time even outside of transformation. However, he was physically portrayed by an uncredited suit actor, with his face covered all the time during his appearance in the series. Notes *This version of Odin is implied to be Shiro Kanzaki or some kind of incarnation of him, mentioning Yui as his final line before his death. ** If this is the case, it would be difficult to bring the actor who plays him (Kenzaburo Kikuchi), since he retired from acting in 2007. *Unlike the three previous users of the Odin Advent Deck, this user transforms into Kamen Rider Odin onscreen for the first time in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki, something that is never seen in Ryuki series. His Advent Deck levitates and seemingly inserts itself into his golden V-Buckle. **This transformation style is very similar to other time-manipulating Riders, such as Kamen Rider Cronus from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Kamen Rider Gaoh from Kamen Rider Den-O. *Like the Mirror Riders in the TV series, this Odin also died an ironic death. He secretly masterminded Tatsuya's killing spree and plans to continue the Rider Fight endlessly using three Survive cards (Rekka, Shippu, and Mugen), only for Zi-O and Geiz to destroy the Survive Rekka and Shippu cards to defeat him. *It is also unknown who among the Time Jackers provided the Another Ryuki Watch to the unknown user of Odin before it is given to Tatsuya. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **''Part 2: Rider Time Ryuki'' ***Episode 3: Alive A Life References Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Mysterious Figures Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Ryuki Characters